


smoke

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, happy 4/20, stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a hum, Ben agreed to that statement, leaning his head back again before reaching out to steal the joint out of Mikes mouth, smiling as the taller man huffed in fake anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/20  
> lets blaze it :D  
> (I am a stoner but you shouldn't consume just bc people want you too. drugs are still bad. :*)

„You know, i never thought we would end today like that.“ Ben commented, his eyes slowly moving to the figure next to him, smoke hazed his vision. Mike turned his head into his direction, joint still clamp between his lips as he took another drag.

“We both needed it.” With a hum, Ben agreed to that statement, leaning his head back again before reaching out to steal the joint out of Mikes mouth, smiling as the taller man huffed in fake anger.

Taking a deep breath, Ben could feel the smoke filling his lungs, making a home in his bones and settle into his brain with old familiarity. Next thing Ben knew, Mike was around him, face pressed into his hair with a bright smile on said face, smoke curling around them like loving hands.

“I missed this.” Mike murmured, pressing small kisses to exposed skin. Ben giggled, his free hand dragging through Mike's hair with calm fingers, making Mike purr as the attention finally made contact with his brain.

“Me too.” Another drag, the tip lighting with a red glow, burning the herbs in an instant. It was the only sound then and there, the burning and the breathing and the soft rain dancing on the roof and against the windows, making up a rhythm that didn’t exist.

Every touch was now a lightning strike, sizzling over their skin into their hearts with determination. It was just the two of them, in their bedroom, huddled close against the headboard. With a whole world outside those windows, outside this door.

Slowly, they lost their shirts, hands slowly exploring with new feelings, moving over patches of skin covered in hairs to clean shaven jaws and over slowly flushing skin, hot under each and every touch.

Their lips brushed, their breaths mingled and soon they could feel their heartbeats, deep in their chest and now in each fingertip, trailing along as they discovered new skin, new feelings.

“We have so much time.” Ben murmured as Mike tugged his pants down, wanting to explore more and more.

“But I need you right now.” Mike answered, pressing a kiss to Ben's now naked hip. Ben huffed once before shutting his eyes, letting Mike explore with fingers, lips and tongue until his breathing was pacing along with his heart.

Fingers slipping inside of him, unnoticed first as Mike captured Ben's lips in a feverish kiss, leaving everything behind as they sank into each other.

“You ready?” was spoken against spit slicked lips, breathed into the world around them.

A nod, a kiss and a long moan followed. Ben curled his arms around Mike's shoulder pressing him down and on top of him, trailing kisses along his cheekbones as they stayed there, sinking into the moment as they joined together. With an exhale of unspoken words, Mike moved, pressing closer and closer until they vanished, becoming one.

Eyes wide open and lips hovering, they stared, their minds swirling and plugging into pure ecstasy until there was nothing left of them. Only their bodies entwined on the bed and their spirits shared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
